


Skeggjaðr and the Shrew

by LiteratiGeek



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiGeek/pseuds/LiteratiGeek
Summary: Be Our Guest Christmas Season 2017.





	Skeggjaðr and the Shrew

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle.

Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,

but the old woman warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  

And when the princess dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in her heart, and as punishment,

she transformed theprincess into a hideous shrew, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.  

Ashamed of her monstrous form, the shrew concealed herself inside her castle, with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world.

The rose the old woman had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her twenty-first year.

If she could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, she would be doomed to remain a shrew for all time.  

As the years passed, she fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a shrew?


End file.
